A Different Direction
by MissPollyDoodle
Summary: Just as Ginny is expecting her Hogwarts letter to arrive, she is requested to go to Magisuisson: Le Noble et Ancienne Ecole de Sorcellerie an elite school far away from home and everything she knows. Possible GinnyxOC in the future
1. The Letter

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story, as I'm still working on another one, but I really can't resist...**

**The other story will have to take priority so this one will have lots of gaps between updates. Sorry! **

**But, enjoy!**

When the owl was spotted through the window of the Weasley kitchen, no one found it particularly unusual. After all, Ginny's Hogwarts letter was due to arrive any day.

Most of the family weren't even in the room to witness the arrival of _that_ letter. Ron was sleeping in, Fred and George were concocting some strange, horrible-smelling potion, Arthur was at work early and Bill and Charlie, of course were away from home. Molly was furiously trying to control the spoons that mixed eggs, pancakes and hot chocolate (not all together) and Ginny was sitting at the table trying frantically to read through Gilderoy Lockhart's entire collection (Gred and Forge had told her that if she didn't finish it by Tuesday she'd suffer th s.

Molly opened the window to let the owl in, and as it flew in, it became apparent that this was not a Hogwarts owl. The Hogwarts owls were usually tawny, whereas this one was small, round and pale with black speckles.

'That's strange' she murmured as she took the letter from the proffered leg.

'Hmm' Ginny replied, her eyes slightly glazed.

The envelope was thick, like the Hogwarts letters, but the elegant curling writing on the front was black (The Parents of Miss Ginevra M. Weasley, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England) and the crest on the back – a crest which Molly did not recognise – was a deep wine red with a cross on, Switzerland, Molly thought, encircled with coiling thorned roses, creamy yellow in colour, nothing like the Hogwarts crest. Eyebrows creased together, she slit it open.

Just at that moment a number of things happened: Fred and George burst in, and seeing Ginny exclaimed in unison 'Oh, Gin, we didn't mean it,' the pancake batter bubbled over and the light above their heads exploded in a flash of purple and streamers rained down.

'Oh, Merlin.' Molly sighed.

And the letter was forgotten.


	2. The Reaction

Arthur frowned and picked up the letter.

'Molly dear, what's this?'

Molly, quite frankly, wasn't listening. Ron had a spot of Wizard's flu, so was adamant that he couldn't get out of bed, so she had to run around and bring him as much tea as he wanted. At first she had been completely sceptical and didn't believe him in the slightest, but after watching him sneeze seventeen times consecutively she couldn't ignore his pleas. It didn't help that she was also trying desperately to find out what Fred and George where planning (something to do with Arthur's car…)

Arthur shrugged and sat down. Trying to get his wife's attention whilst she was preoccupied with the children was a forlorn hope. He pulled the letter out of the already open envelope and as his eyes travelled down the page his mouth opened slightly, before setting his tea down and leaning back on his chair.

'Oh, Merlin.'

'Arthur, don't just sit around, Percy will be back any time soon, so you really need to help me sort out his room, Ronald is ill, Fred and George are up to something, and I have half a mind to write to Dumbledore asking when Ginny's letter will be arriving.'

Arthur held the creamy parchment out, 'This'll at least explain Ginny's Hogwarts letter.' he said

Rolling her eyes, Molly perched a pair of glasses on her nose and began to read.

**Dear Mr A and Mrs M Weasley,**

**I am delighted to be able to tell you that your daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley has been accepted into Magisuisson, an old and elite boarding school in Switzerland. As you know your daughter was registered for a place at birth, and simple Divination tests have proved that she possesses the mental, physical and verbal abilities that are required for entry to Magisuisson. **

**With training in many aspects of magical life, your daughter could blossom and become an asset to the Wizarding Community. Our own private examinations are held in much regard by prospective employees and with the qualifications your daughter could acquire whilst with us will provide her with a job in any National or International Ministry. **

**If you wish for your daughter to be educated at Magisuisson please reply to this letter, by the owl that delivered this letter, no later than 17****th**** August.**

**Yours most sincerely**

Madame Onderwys

**Madame L Onderwys, directrice adjointe**

'Oh my' Molly murmured, 'Oh-'

She turned and looked at Arthur.

'It says here,' She growled, stabbing the letter with her finger, 'that _Ginevra_ had her name put down when she _was born_! I didn't put her name down. Arthur.'

'Molly, Mollycoddles-'

'Don't you 'Mollycoddles' me!'

Arthur backed away from the angry witch who's wand was inches from his face.

'It seemed like a good idea, you know, our little girl, getting the finest education any school could offer…'

At this point Fred and George poked their identical heads around the kitchen door, but seeing their mother in full battle mode, decided they could wait until she'd got her anger out.

'Our little girl, going away to _Switzerland_, when she could be going to HOGWARTS, the finest school in the world!'

'Molly, listen now, she'll be fine there, she'll love it.'

Molly seemed larger than ever, her face red and her hair frizzing.

'What do you mean, she'll love it? She's not going!'

'Look, it's completely free, and after ten years she'll have left and she can get virtually any job she wants.'

'Ten years? Ten years stuck with the same old witches and wizards? And I thought seven was too much.'

'Actually, just witches. It's single-sex.'

Molly looked as if she was about to cry. She slumped down onto a butter yellow chair at the kitchen table.

'I can't have our little baby, going away. No boys too. I do want to be a grandmother.'

Arthur leaned over and kissed her on the nose. 'It's alright. Maybe it'd be better with no boys. After all, you don't want to become a grandmother too soon, do you?'

Molly gave him a watery smile and nodded.

'How do you know so much about the school anyway?'

'Did some research, wanted to know what sort of place I'd signed my girl up for.'

'If she is going to go, we have to let them know by…' he checked the parchment, 'Yesterday, oh Merlin, and I really did want her to have this opportunity'

'What opportunity ?' Ginny asked, padding into the kitchen.


	3. The Arrival

**A/N: Hi there guys! I have decided to grace you with a new chapter! Please review, as always, or chapters will be slow. **

**Also, please read my other story: Verity and Felicity (it's a crossover)**

**There is some French in this chapter. I am not fluent in French. I am thirteen, and I know as much as the average thirteen year old who has been learning for ten years does. Please correct me if I'm wrong anywhere, because I am *trying* to do it without Google Translate **

A loud sharp knock on the door of the Weasley household abruptly awoke Molly. She had been sitting, half asleep, on the soft moth-eaten sofa in the living room, drowsily staring into the flames flickering in the grate.

'Hm' she cried, sitting up straight, 'wha?'

There was a second knock.

Molly stood up…it couldn't be? No, not at this time, far too early. Hurrying through the kitchen Molly glanced at Muggle clock sitting on the table. Eleven thirty! Oh Merlin, she'd been asleep a lot longer than she thought. That meant it probably was…

She pulled open the door, and immediately felt embarrassed in the attire she was dressed in; her patched dress and apron, with dirt smudges all over her face no doubt. The woman in front of her was at least a foot taller, and dressed impeccably in a navy dress, tailored cream jacket and, Molly looked down at her feet, very high suede ankle boots.

'Er, come in, er?' Molly stumbled, thoroughly intimidated by the haughty woman.

'Elle Danuzie. But you may called me Madame Danuzie' She said simply, gliding in and dragging her eyes appraisingly over the corridor and kitchen.

'Sorry, my husband's working late,'

Madame Danuzie raised her eyebrow and turned to look at Molly.

'How much does your daughter know about Magisuisson?' she enquired.

'She doesn't' Molly blushed and looked at the floor; cursing herself that one person could make her feel so guilty.

'She doesn't know! Well then how can she attend the school if she does not know anything about it? If, of course, you are still planning on sending her there.'

'Oh, of course we want her to be there!'

It was strange that just days ago she had been so against the idea of her little girl being sent away, and now, with this strange woman almost threatening her place there, she was adamant for Ginny to go.

Madame Danuzie sat down at the table, legs crossed languidly.

'Er, tea?' Molly asked.

'No, it stains the teeth' was the reply, 'a woman's smile is one of her greatest assets.'

'Then why don't you smile.' Molly grumbled under her breath, boiling the teapot for herself.

'And,' Madame Danuzie continued, voice raised, 'it should be given out sparingly.'

'Ginny's been brought up believing that a smile is to be frequently shown, as it makes everyone's day better.' Inside Molly skipped. Now that sounded professional.

'_Ginevra_ will be taught the morals of the school.' Madame Danuzie's eyebrow flicked upwards again, quashing Molly's proud statement, 'I would like to meet Ginevra.'

'We call her Ginny,' Molly said, 'and she's asleep at the moment, as it is,' she looked over to the clock, 'thirty seven minutes past eleven.'

Madame Danuzie sniffed, seemingly at the Muggle technology, and said 'At Magisuisson we have lessons until ten, and then the girls have an hour until bed, at eleven. They get up a seven, and lessons start at eight. Half past eleven will not be late once she starts classes.'

'I know,' Molly said through gritted teeth. 'But she isn't there yet.'

'Who isn't where yet?'

Both woman turned in surprise to see the figure standing at the doorway, dressed in (boy's) striped pyjamas.

'This is Ginevra?' Madame Danuzie asked Molly.

'No, I'm Ginny,' the eleven year old said stubbornly, sitting down on the chair opposite Elle, 'who are you?'

'A lady never asks a direct, and rude, question like that. I am Madame Danuzie. Je suis le professeur de francais a Magisuisson.'

'What?' Ginny asked, face creased up in confusion, and Molly looked as if she didn't understand it any more than her daughter did.

Elle sighed.

'In Switzerland, about four hundred years ago, a noble witch, Madame Renoir, had a vision. She created an academy which combined some Muggle ideals – etiquette, knowledge, and important magical learning. She then hired three of the most respected seers of the time, and they selected seventeen young witches to be educated at that school. These young witches grew up to be accomplished and held in much regard. Over the years that school – Magisuisson – has selected 17 lucky young witches to attend the school. You, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, are one of them.'

Ginny looked no less confused.

Madame Danuzie continued. 'I am here to collect you and take you to purchase your provisions scholairs.'

'But…' Ginny looked at her mother, perplexed, 'what about Hogwarts.'

'Pfft,' Ginny turned to see the elegant woman snort in a classically French way, 'you should be honoured to be attending Magisuisson instead of _Hogwarts_.'

'Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world!' Ginny cried, spinning off the yarn that her family had pressed into her since she was a baby.

'Gin, you're going to Magisuisson,' Molly said gently.

'But, but,'

'Don't but, child, it is most unbecoming,' Madame Danuzie admonished, 'you are to come to Suisse, and learn at the most elite school en la monde.'

'What's Suisse? What's monde? I don't understand.' Ginny said, the late hour and her confusion muddling her head.

'Switzerland, Switzerland, you are to go to Switzerland and learn French.' she said coolly.

'French?'


End file.
